tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes-Benz Viano
| length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Mercedes-Benz Vito }} The Mercedes-Benz Viano (sold as the V-Class in some markets) is a multi-purpose vehicle based on the popular Mercedes-Benz Vito commercial panel van. The first generation went on sale in 1996; it is presently in its second generation, having undergone a number of changes - including a new name - in 2004. In 2010 Mercedes-Benz gave the Viano a facelift with revised front and rear bumpers and lights. The interior was also improved with upgraded materials and new technology added. The Viano is available in both rear and four wheel drive configurations and comes in three lengths, two wheelbases and a choice of four modern petrol and diesel engines (as well as two specialist tuned models) coupled to either a six-speed manual or five-speed TouchShift automatic transmission. Practicality Six seats come as standard in most markets, however up to two rear three-seater benches can be fitted turning the Viano into an eight seat people carrier. All rear seats slide in 1 inch (2.5 cm) increments, recline and can be turned to face one other. They can also be folded down or removed completely to increase the load capacity. The rear seats cannot, however, be folded into the floor like some rivals. With all the seats removed the Viano Extra-Long can accommodate up to of cargo with a payload of 930 kg. It can tow a braked trailer and a unbraked trailer - made easier by the adjustable self-levelling rear suspension fitted to higher specification models. Rear-wheel drive allows the Viano to have a smaller turning circle than front-wheel drive rivals; Compact and Long models have a turning circle of whereas the Extra-Long model turns in . Marco Polo In some countries a camping derivative is available - known as the Marco Polo - which comes with a fully-fitted galley (including gas stove, sink, 40 L fridge and numerous storage areas), multi-function wardrobe and a sliding bench seat in the rear which can be turned into a large air-sprung bed. A pop-up roof is also standard and can be raised - electrically, as a cost option - to provide full standing height inside. In this pop-up roof an additional bed can be fitted meaning the Viano can sleep up to four individuals. Fresh water and waste water tanks are accessible from outside the vehicle, while the gas-cylinder bay is hidden inside an interior cupboard. To cope with the extra power demands an auxiliary battery is included under the front passenger seat. Up to six optional individual seats can be fitted for maximum MPV flexibility, but only four seats (including the two-seater bench mentioned above) can be used when in camping mode. The Marco Polo was designed and created in partnership with Westfalia just like Volkswagen camper vans were until 1999. It was then Daimler AG bought a controlling stake in the conversion company meaning Volkswagen had to continue converting their commercial vehicles into camper vans alone. Safety Two head-on airbags and (on higher trim levels) front side airbags are fitted as standard, with front window airbags available as an option. Electronic stability control (ESP), traction control system (ASR), anti-lock braking system (ABS), electronic brakeforce distribution (EBV) and brake assist (BAS) are all fitted as standard. If BAS is activated, the hazard lights flash to warn following motorists that the Viano driver is undertaking an emergency braking manoeuvre. Each seat is fitted with a three-point seatbelt with belt tensioner and force limiter and an adjustable head restraint. The Viano underwent the Euro NCAP car safety tests in 2008 and achieved the following ratings: The Australasian New Car Assessment Program (ANCAP) also tested the Viano and gave it a score of 32.66 points out of 37.ANCAP - Crash Test Results It is the only van in Australasia to achieve the maximum five-star rating. Security The Viano was tested by Thatcham's New Vehicle Security Ratings (NVSR) organisation and achieved the following ratings:thatcham.org | New Vehicle Security Ratings | Car Search | Car Results Powertrains All of the Viano's engines prior to 2010 conformed to Euro 4 emission standards. From 2010 the engines were fitted with BlueEFFICIENCY technology and were made Euro 5 compliant. Not all engines are available in all markets. Environmental impact EcoTest analysed the emissions from the EU4-compliant 2.0 CDI and 2.2 CDI manuals and the EU5-compliant 2.2 CDI TouchShift; the results are below: Next Green Car - an organisation that analyses vehicle emissions and rates them from 0 (cleanest) to 100 (dirtiest) - analysed all the emissions from six drive trains. These Green Ratings are listed below, starting with the cleanest: 4MATIC Four-wheel drive is available on models fitted with 4 cylinder diesel engines. In normal operation on surfaces that provide good grip the Viano 4MATIC transfers driving power to the wheels in a 35:65 split between the front and rear axle. The 4MATIC system doesn't have mechanical differential locks. Instead the all-wheel drive system teams up with the electronic traction system 4ETS, and if one or more wheels loses traction on a slippery surface, 4ETS automatically applies brief pulses of brake pressure to the spinning wheels while increasing the torque to wheels with good grip. 4MATIC in motor sports 2006: The Viano acts as support vehicle on the Dakar Rally for the Mercedes-Benz Service and Kwikpower team 2009: The Viano 4MATIC claims victory in the SUV category in the 19th edition of the Rallye Aicha des Gazelles with Irishwoman Jeanette James as pilot and Frenchwoman Anne-Marie Ortola as navigator. Special editions Viano X-Clusive This special edition Viano was only available in European markets from 2008 to 2010 with either a petrol or diesel V6 engine. It came with sportier exterior details including Brilliant Silver or Obsidian Black metallic paint, redesigned radiator grille, 18" alloy wheels, a chromed exhaust tailpipe, side skirts and unique front and rear bumpers. Inside were specially designed pebble or anthracite coloured 'Twin' leather seats and a choice of grey or brown burr walnut wood accents. Reviews The Mercedes-Benz Viano has received mixed reviews from the motoring press. The van-based design is seen as a blessing by some critics and a failing by others. As of July 2010 reviews for the facelifted Viano are not available. *The AA 'Image is everything in the world of business and it should come as no surprise that the Viano is the big cheese in the executive travel world.' *''Autocar'' 'Still more van than MPV. Airport transport.' *Parker's Car Guides 'Pros: Capable of carrying eight in comfort, massive and versatile interior, superb diesels'. 'Cons: Sheer size makes it difficult to manoeuvre, can't hide commercial vehicle origins.' *[[Royal Automobile Club plc|RAC] 'With its rare combination of spacious seating and generous luggage capacity, the Viano is a paragon of practicality...' *''What Car? Reader Reviews'' 'For - Comes with a choice of two wheelbases and three body lengths, plus a variety of seating arrangements and plenty of space inside. The sliding rear side doors ease access.' 'Against - It's an expensive option, whose van roots show through in some areas. The engines are noisy and it's not easy to use the car’s full versatility...' *Yahoo! Cars 'Most MPVs never make that much sense because when full of people theres nowhere for the lugagge to go. No such problem exists with the vast Viano.' References Viano Viano Category:Vans Category:Euro NCAP large MPVs Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Cars of Germany Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Spain Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Mexico